A Little Taste of our Secret Play
by Charis Legenaire
Summary: This is the first RP in a long, long time which I've sincerely enjoyed. So I decided to give you all a little taste of our saucy play.


This is amazing! This is the first RP in a long, long time which I've sincerely enjoyed. So I decided to give you all a little taste of our saucy play.

* * *

During one day in An-chan's room..

Yuki-kun came by!

Yuki-kun: "I like talking to you. I really regret not talking to you much lately."

An-chan: "Likewise. It's fun." ^^

Yuki-kun: "You're a nice person to talk you" ^w^ "You're a really great friend.. Not to mention cute as well."

An-chan: "aww."

*An-chan blushes.

Yuki-kun: ^w^ "Sorry it had to be said."

*An-chan chuckles.

Yuki-kun: "Then again it's hard to keep such a known fact a secret."

An-chan: c.c

Yuki-kun: "Hm? What's wrong?" ^^

An-chan: "Nothing."

*An-chan is blushing immensely.

*Yuki-kun gets closer.

Yuki-kun: "Eh? Seems like there is."

*An-chan looks away totally red.

*Yuki-kun gets even closer.

Yuki-kun: "You sure you're ok?"

An-chan: "Y-yes.."

*Yuki-kun puts his hand on her head.

Yuki-kun: "But you're burning up!"

*An-chan is trying to remain upright, but is dizzy.

Yuki-kun: "You're not ok at all!" D=

*Yuki-kun holds her hand.

Yuki-kun: ;_; "Please tell me you're ok."

An-chan: "Uhh.."

*An-chan's head is spinning.

*Yuki-kun kisses her cheek.

Yuki-kun: "You sure you're ok?"

*An-chan turns as red as a cherry.

*Yuki-kun giggles.

Yuki-kun: "I might have to nurse you better..."

*An-chan tries to get up and away..

*Yuki-kun grabs her hand before she gets away.

Yuki-kun: "You can't run away when you're still sick An-chan~" ^w^

An-chan: "Noo.."

Yuki-kun: "Hm? Why not? If you go you might get worse."

An-chan: "But but.."

Yuki-kun: "I want you to feel better An-chan. Just relax ok? I'll make you feel better." ^_^ "Much better."

*Yuki-kun rubs her back.

*An-chan is resistant, but lays back in his embrace.

*Yuki-kun hugs her from behind.

Yuki-kun: "An-chan~ I wonder what I should do to make you feel better first..."

*An-chan looks down, still red but not resisting Yuki-kun.

Yuki-kun: "Ehh? I wonder what you're thinking right now.." (KURSIV)

*Yuki-kun whispered in her ear.

*An-chan turns her head away.

Yuki-kun: "Is it something dirty?"

An-chan: "Yuki-kun!"

*An-chan pouts.

*Yuki-kun giggles.

Yuki-kun: "I can touch it if you want me to."

An-chan: O.O (Eyes shot open) "What?.."

Yuki-kun: "I'm only kidding." xD

An-chan: "Ugghh.. Yuki-kun.."

Yuki-kun: "Gomen Gomen. You're fun to tease."

*An-chan gives Yuki-kun a mean look.

Yuki-kun: "Gomen! That's not to say I wouldn't mind it though.."

*An-chan crosses her arms and lays back..

Yuki-kun: "I said I'm sorry!" D=

*An-chan plays with his hair, while laying her head in the crook of his neck and shoulder.

Yuki-kun: "W-w-what is it?" c/c

*An-chan giggles, but doesn't say a word.

Yuki-kun: "O-oi! T-tell me what you're thinking." c/c

*An-chan shakes her head and just continues to play around.

Yuki-kun: "B-baka.."

*An-chan purrs softly.

Yuki-kun: "Y-you're being really defenceless around me." c/c

*An-chan giggles cutely.

An-chan: "Lemme have my fun."

Yuki-kun: "O-ok then."

*Yuki-kun lets An-chan do what she wants.

*An-chan turns around and lays her head on his chest.

Yuki-kun: c/c

An-chan: "I can hear your heart beat.."

*Yuki-kun's heart starts to beat faster.

*An-chan cuddles him and smiles.

*Yuki-kun cuddles back.

* * *

- Pictures to visualize the situation -

images . sodahead dot co m / polls / 000313203 / polls_Cuddling1_1437_233026_poll_xlarge . jpeg

animebot . everyboty dot ne t / pix / 22 . jpg

* * *

*Yuki-kun kisses her cheek again.

*An-chan giggles and teasingly kisses him on the bottom lip.

*Yuki-kun kisses her lips fully.

An-chan: "Lemme taste you.."

*An-chan slips her tongue in between his lips.

*Yuki-kun does the same thing between her lips.

*An-chan finds his tongue and moves her own around it.

*Yuki-kun places his arms around her and brings her body closer.

*An-chan breaks the kiss a little later for air..

An-chan: "Mmm-kpst! Ahh.. hhuu.. huu."

*Yuki-kun places her hands between his legs.

Yuki-kun: / "E-eto.."

*An-chan looks up at his face questioning.

An-chan: "Hmm?"

Yuki-kun: "N-nothing."

An-chan: "Ecchi.."

Yuki-kun: "N-not my fault.. It's just happened."

*An-chan jumps up and turns to look down at him.

An-chan: "Dota 2 calls."

Yuki-kun: "..oh ..o-ok. If you really need to go then.. I guess I can't stop you."

*An-chan giggles and bows down to give him one last kiss on the cheek.

Yuki-kun: "..b-baka ..getting me likes this then going." / "..I'll get you back for this."

*Yuki-kun sticks his tongue out.

*An-chan sports a giant smile and strikes Kirino's pose during Stardust Witch Meruru episodes on one foot.

* * *

i . imgur dot co m / tHnr6Qh . gif

Thanks for reading!

And thanks to Yuki-kun my dear 3


End file.
